New Life
by EmmalinePhantomhive
Summary: Emmaline Morgan, an innocent eleven-year-old girl, watches as her family is murdered. The killer turns on her. "Ah, there's the little lady! Come any closer and I'll shoot you too!" Emmaline drops to the ground, dead, because of one step. But her soul isn't ready... It creates her body again, but with a price: her memories leave, everything except her name. She wakes up, new.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction (actually, my first fanfiction ever_._) so I'm sorry if it's not as good as you hope it will be. I'm not all the way done with the series, I have about two more episodes until I'm done. But that probably doesn't matter, I'll finish them soon… _

_ Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how much I wish I did… I do own my character Emmaline Saint Morgan. (I love that name so much…)_

_ Here's chapter one! Enjoy!_

* * *

X:x Chapter one x:X

Death and new life

"Emmaline, wake up! It's your birthday! Come on, Emma. Your presents!" I wake up to a loud six-year-old voice. I crack open my silver eyes and see my adorable little brother, Alexander, running around my room with a small box wrapped in red paper. "Alex, I'm up now! What's for breakfast?" I ask, yawning widely. "What? Oh, breakfast! We're having the special pancakes mama makes! All the people are going to help, even me!" He says happily. "I'm making you the most special one, okay, Emma? 'Cause I love you this much!" Alex exclaims, holding his arms out as wide as he can reach. "Oh, thank-you, Alex. I love you too." I smile at him. I get out of my queen-sized bed and look in my closet for an outfit to wear. I decide on a pair of black tights and a grey skirt with a red turtleneck sweater. I grab my grey dress shoes out of their shelf and have Alex leave my room while I get dressed. After I'm done, I put my long platinum blonde hair into a braid and slip on a red headband. Satisfied with myself, I smile at my reflection and finally leave my room. I head downstairs and towards the kitchen, smelling the wonderful aroma of sugar-cookie pancakes. "Smells so good, doesn't it, Lady Emmaline?" I hear a voice say. I turn around, and see my personal maid, Sophia. "Oh, hello, Sophia! It does smell amazing… Can't wait until it's all finished." I grin at her. "Where were you this earlier? I had such a hard time deciding on an outfit by myself…" She blinks and exclaims, "O-Oh, my Lady! I'm sorry! I was busy helping young Alexander wrap your presents! I apologize!" I smile at her. "It's all right, Sophia. Just next, time try to be there on time, okay?" "Y-Yes, my lady. I will try harder."

After breakfast with my family and our servants, I head out into the living room to open my presents. My family sits down, but the servants remain standing. "Hey, come on, you guys can sit down too, you know." I say, grinning at them. "It's my birthday, it's all right with me. So sit down, everyone." They all smile and thank me for my kindness, then sit down. "Hey, Emma! Open mine first, okay? It's a really good one! And guess what? I made it myself! With a tiny bit of help…" That was Alex, jumping up and handing me the box he held earlier. "All right, Alex. Oh, I wonder what it is?" I carefully unwrap it and open the box. I see a picture frame decorated with markers and smiley-face stickers. The picture is of my whole family: grandma and grandpa, mama and papa, and my brother and I. "Oh, thank-you Alex! So sweet of you." I say hugging the picture. I open the rest of my presents, thanking everyone. After we're done, the servants head away to do their work. Alexander is playing with the colored pens and paper I got, so I head to my room for a quick nap.

I wake up a few hours later, and the sky has darkened. _'I hope it doesn't rain…' _I think. I'm scared of thunderstorms… I go back downstairs to check on Alex, but on the way I see deep, rich red stains on the white walls and carpet. I follow the trail and see a body lying face down with a bloody knife in their back. I stumble back – that was Sophia! I run towards the living room. _'Oh no… Alex!' _My mind realizes. I run faster, trying to get their sooner. As I get closer, I hear screams – Alex's screams. "N-No! Put me d-down, meanie! Ah! S-s-stop it! That hu-hurts! Emma! H-Help me!" I run into the room and see a tall, dark man with red hair and brown eyes. He's wearing baggy brown pants and a stained blue shirt. He turns to me and grins evilly. "Ah, there's the little lady! Come any closer and I'll shoot you after I kill this brat!" He spits out. I don't listen – how can anybody want to hurt my little brother? _Bang!_ A gunshot rings through the air. "Why didn't you listen, little lady? Now look what you did! Dead!" He threw Alex's bloody corpse at me. "Oh well, your turn!" Then he grabs my neck and puts a bullet in my head.

I watch through what seems like another person's eyes. He spits on my body and turns to the door as my parents rush in _'No, mama! Go away daddy! He'll kill you too!' _And I was right. Two more bodies drop to the floor next to mine. _'N-No! Why didn't you listen to me? You're dead now too!' _The murder runs out of the room just as my vision fades to black.

_Emmaline… Emmaline, you were not ready. You died before your time… We need to restart, but somewhere new… We are dead here. We need a new body… Are we strong enough to remake yourself? I will try… But, we will have to travel somewhere else… And all our memories will be gone, everything except your name… We need to do it… I am sorry, Emmaline…_

* * *

_ And there you have it. Chapter one is complete. Nothing really good happens until next chapter, but I won't be able to update for a while… I'm getting ready to move. All the computers will be packed and shipped soon, so I'm sorry for the wait you're going to have…_

_ Well, I hoped you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Um, I know on chapter one I said I couldn't update for a while, but here I am, posting chapter two. You're probably wondering why, right? Well, here's why: I suddenly got struck by a bolt of inspiration lightning I wasn't expecting._

_ Ah, well… Here's the disclaimer: I do _not _own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how much I wish I did… I do own my character Emmaline Saint Morgan._

_ Here's chapter two! Enjoy!_

* * *

X:x Chapter two x:X

Waking up from death

I slowly open my eyes, seeing dull sunlight seeping through a cloudy grey sky. I shakily stand up, looking around. I haven't any idea as to how I got here… "W-Where am I? When did I get here?" I ask myself quietly, but when I try to remember, my head starts to ache badly. I turn to my left, far too quickly, for my headache becomes worse. I thought I heard voices… But I hear the voice again, closer this time. "Miss, what are you doing on the Phantomhive grounds? This is private property." I turn around, slower this time, and see the man who spoke. He has pale skin and midnight-black hair. Red eyes look into my own silver ones. "Sebastian, who is this girl? How did she get in here?" I hear another voice say. I look behind the man, Sebastian, and see a boy who's about my age, probably older by only a year. He has black hair, which looks slightly blue, and pale skin like Sebastian, only his looks more… alive. Over his right eye he wears an eye-patch, and the eye that is showing is a cold hard blue. _'He's really cute…' _I think. I blink as I realize what I just thought. _'I-I mean, he looks nice and stuff, b-but he's probably not... Why am I even thinking this?'_ I blush at my thoughts. "…you all right? Miss?" I blink and slightly shake my head at my thoughts. "I-I'm fine, sir" I answer, looking back at Sebastian. "Then answer my questions, please. Who are you and where are you from? How did you manage to get on the Phantomhive grounds? The gates are shut and locked." I tilt my head slightly to the right, platinum-blonde hair falling out of my face. "I'm Emmaline Saint Grey, sir. A-And I don't think I know where I'm from or how I got here…" I blink and whisper, "I'm sorry, sir…" The boy behind Sebastian steps forward. "What do you mean by 'I don't know how I got here'? You must know how! So, tell me; how did you get in here?" The boy asks – no, commands me to tell. "Now, young master, please be gentle with Miss Emmaline. She is obviously confused." Sebastian says with a smirk on his face. "No, Sebastian! I have the right to know how she came to be on _my _grounds!" He shouts. I flinch back; the loud noise frightened me. "I-I don't know, p-please…" He takes a step forward; I take a step back, but trip on a loose stone. He, as a reflex, grabs my hand; but I fall anyways, bringing him down with me. I tightly close my eyes, not wanting to see him so close. I hit the ground, his weight falls on me, and I feel his mouth on mine. I open my eyes widely, a vivid blush on my pale cheeks,; and try to push him off, but he's too heavy for me. As quickly as it happened, it was over. "Young master! And Miss Emmaline! Are you all right?" Sebastian exclaims, pulling the boy off me. "…I-I-I'm f-fine…" I stutter, my cheeks still burning. I sneak a glance at the boy as he said, "Y-Yes, Sebastian. I'm a-all right." He turns to me, his ears and cheeks red. "M-Miss Emmaline, I ap-apologize." He says to me. He then turns to Sebastian. "Sebastian, allow Miss Emmaline to stay here until she regains her memory. Give her a guest room, make sure she is comfortable." Sebastian smirks. "Yes, my lord."

I am shown to my new room by Sebastian. He explains to me that the boy who accidentally kissed me is named Ciel Phantomhive, and that he is going to be rather busy, so I won't see him much. _'Oh, good. But I really did enjoy the kiss...' _Sebastian takes me on a tour of the Phantomhive manor. As we near the end of the day, Sebastian asks me if I would like to be drawn a bath. "Oh, yes please. Thank-you." And so I end my day, relaxing in a tub of warm water.

* * *

_Here's chapter two! Now I seriously mean it this time: I won't be able to update for at least two months. I apologize right now for the wait you will encounter._

_ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
